The Memory's Past
by coolstoryshawty
Summary: An Au story about Beth being best buds with Tara. Beth's past haunts her but who is it that hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Tara! We're gonna get caught by your mom if you don't move your ass!" Beth hissed as she moved along the roof to jump off. "Beth, I'm goin as fast as I can, just calm yourself." Tara mumbled. Beth and Tara started walking down the empty street to a party that was goin on. Beth was a badass and Tara was her little sidekick, her partner in crime. If one was caught they both were. "We could have drove my car Beth." Tara said as her teeth clattered together. "Nah, your mom would flip if she woke and saw the car gone and you know she would know we snuck out." Beth rolled her eyes at her friends stupidity. "Yeah I'm sure she would." Tara's voice drenched with sarcasm. "Your mom thinks I'm an angel." Beth giggled. Tara laughed at Beth's words. "If only she knew you like I do." Approaching the house the music was blaring. Staggering teenagers and red solo cups everywhere. Beth went to parties but she never drank. Tara grabbed a drink and handed one to Beth. When no one was looking she dumped the alcohol out and threw the solo cup in the garbage. Being seventeen and her dad an ex alcoholic she didn't want to get caught, so she never drank. Tara ran off with some group so Beth was left alone. Beth didn't mind, she knew how to handle herself as didn't need anyone to protect her. Walking out onto the vacant deck she leaned against the railing. Everyone was downstairs and it was quiet here well except for the loud music. Beth looked up at the sky, and a tear fell.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice broke her thoughts. Wiping the stray tear she turned around. "It is." She mumbled. Out of all the people in the school he had to be the one to show up, Daryl Dixon. "What brings you here?" His eyes pierced hers. "To get away from you." She picked at her fingernails not meeting his stare. "Well ouch." He clutched his heart. "Daryl, just stop and leave me alone." Beth snickered. "At one time you were yelling 'Daryl don't stop'." he said in a smartass tone. Beth bit her lip to fight back the tears that were pooling her eyes. "I don't know why you're doin this, hurting me but I'm done." Her voice cracked. Beth turned and walked through the door leaving the party.

She found Tara having a make out session with some girl from school, Beth didn't want to ruin her night. She decided she would walk, anywhere that was far from him. Any place was better than to be next to him. She pulled out her phone and clicked the button and the screen lit up showing '2:45 am.' Man did they lose track of time. Walking alone she finally let the tears she's been holding back fall rapidly. She collapsed to the ground and sobbed. After so long she picked herself up and started the long walk back to Tara. Beth rarely let herself breakdown but she has just been strong for far too long. With losing everyone she's ever cared about she was tired of pretending to be unbreakable. She wiped her tears away and that was it. She wasn't going to be so vulnerable. No more letting people in, no more letting people walk all over her. Daryl was her first everything and he acted as though it meant nothing to him. Although it probably didn't. She was back at the party and he legs were burning. She's been walking for a long time. Not putting up with anyone's shit she walked up to Tara.

"Let's go." Beth nearly whispered out. Sensing Beth was upset Tara got up and wrapped Beth in a hug. "Okay Beth." Tara murmured into her ear. Making it just before the door Daryl stood there. "Can I talk to you Beth?" His voice low. "FUCK OFF DARYL." Tara said in a warning tone. Beth shrugged Tara off and gave her look saying she would be fine. "I'll wait for you outside Beth." Tara blurted out as she turned and walked out. Beth followed Daryl into an empty room. "I remember the first day I saw you... I knew I wanted you.." Daryl muttered. "Daryl, what do you want?" Beth urged out. "What makes you think I want something?" His voice raw. "Because you took everything from me and continue to remind me that I lost you." Beth closed her eyes as tears fell freely down her pink cheeks. Pain filled his eyes but he blinked it away into a blank stare. "You know I never meant to hurt you..." His voice trailed off as you could hear the tears in his voice. "Daryl, I don't know anything anymore." Beth snapped before walking away.

She was done with this conversation. It killed her inside but what could she do. She was done being everyone's last choice. Daryl reached for her arm but she pulled away leaving him there standing alone. Beth ran out the door leaving a stunned Tara standing there. Tara ran and caught up with Beth and pulled her into a hug. "Let's go get some sleep Bethy." Tara cooed. "Mhmm" Beth mumbled out. "You wanna go home?" Tara asked. "No, Maggie would be pissed if I came home at four in the morning." Beth croaked out. Beth's voice was raw from all the crying she's done today. Tonight was suppose to be fun but it just brought back old memories that she tried to forget.

Almost three years ago Beth's parents died from a burning building. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Since then Beth had been living with Maggie and Glenn. Her parents passing being the reason she was a trouble maker. Getting into fights at school, skipping class, stealing, Beth just didn't care anymore. Maggie nagged and drilled her about bein good, having faith. Sometimes Maggie had to remind Beth that there is still good to come out of the bad. Beth being young she didn't see it at all. Pain surrounded her and she couldn't do anythin about it. What really broke Beth the most, was that her last words to her parents weren't so pleasant. She was angry because she had to stay home and work on the farm when she planned to go hang with some friends. That being a big reason why Beth broke down into this sad girl with a masked face. She acted as if she was okay, only no one asked for the honest truth. She was crushed and worn out. She wasn't the happy little girl with a bright smile anymore, that all vanished when her parents died.

Beth wrapped her arms around her body, Tara standing close guiding her inside. "Beth you wanna talk about it?" Tara asked in a mere whisper. Beth turned around with a pained face, " Talk about what Tara, huh? What Daryl said? Or that my dead parents ain't ever coming back?" Beth snapped as tears flowed out of her big blue sad eyes. "That's not what I meant Beth! I am just trying to be there for you but you make it pretty damn near impossible. I am your best friend and i'm doing my best but Beth, I can't bring your parents back…" Tara's voice cracked as she started crying. Beth cried into her hands as she slide down the side of the house. "I'm sorry Tara…" Beth sobbed out. "Don't Beth...You know I love you but you're not the only one who lost someone they love." Tara grumbled out her voice raw. "Everyone deals with things differently you know." Beth hissed. "I get that Beth but I lost my sister and I was never once mean to you." Tara's voice filled with hurt. Beth got up and took a step back, her head spinning. "Im sorry Tara." Beth croaked before turning and running away from the house. Tara stood there shocked. "Beth! Come back please, I didn't mean to upset you." Tara wiped her eyes watching Beth vanish into the darkness. Tara didn't know whether to go look for her or not, anyone who knew Beth like she did knew to give her space. As much as it pained Tara to stay she didn't want to bug Beth. Walking in her house she laid in bed and cried. She hoped Beth was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth walked the empty streets of Georgia. She felt lousy and alone. Tara was right, not once was Tara rude to her and here she was being an ass. Beth could feel her chest start to ache. Whether it was from all the running and walking she'd done tonight she couldn't tell, her chest just felt heavy. Almost like someone stacked a ton of bricks on her and left her to gasp for air, all alone and pained. Beth gazed as the leaves fell off the trees, she could hear the wind whispering through her ears. Her subconscious taunting her, '_Just leave Beth, no one will come looking for you. Leave this town, state, just leave it all behind. No one cares, you're just useless and dumb. I bet you, your own sister won't go looking for you, she's tired of your shit Beth. Daddy wouldn't be pleased with you and what you've become.' _Beth sat on the side of the road as her thoughts snickered and taunted her. Her eyes blurred as she said in a mere whisper, "Fine, I'll leave. You're probably right, no one's gonna care." she answered her thoughts out aloud.

Beth gathered herself together. If that was true, her thoughts, if those are right she should leave town. She was so exhausted and she felt pathetic, like a sad little girl but that's what she wasn't anymore, a little girl. She hurt, everywhere, like her body was slammed into the rocks, like the waves crashing against the rigid cliff, repeatedly. Beth felt like she was drowning, but can you really drown when you're not in water? Her head was whirling round and round. She couldn't pinpoint what felt right anymore. Was leaving really the right thing to do? Or was it the wrong thing? Beth didn't know. She decided she needed to visit someplace, somewhere that would give her an answer. Beth walked down the little side gravel road. Looking at each tree, she remembered what it felt like again. Like the wound was being reopened and she was bleeding out.

The grave site was bare and dull. There was no life here, and Beth could feel her heart break as she remembered again. She conjured up the last time she's been here. It's been three years today since she's been back. Kneeling before the headstones that belonged to her mom and dad. A lump formed in her throat as she bit her lip to fight back the tears. "Hi mommy and daddy, I know it's been awhile, I'm gonna be honest…..I know that I probably haven't made you proud...But uh i'm trying." Beth's voice cracked. "I'm so sorry, I never meant a word that day. If I could take it all back, I would…I haven't made the best choices lately. I'm so unsure about things now, I lost my faith. You guys are the ones who kept me strong, hopeful, but you aren't exactly around anymore so..I don't believe that good things can happen anymore. Everything has been gray and black, like a life drained of it's colors.. I remember daddy, you said 'If you don't have hope, then what's the point of livin?' Beth smiled at the thought. You were right, I feel like a ghost, transparent to the world. There is no point to my living with no hope. Help me daddy." Beth could barely get the words out, she let her tears fall. "I need your strength and support right now, things are so bad. I lost myself, I don't know who I am anymore." Beth leaned upon the stone and cried. She's been doin that a lot lately.

Tears stained her cheeks as she looked at the headstone, a very small frame was leaned against the marble surface. Picking up the small frame, Beth's hands were trembling. There through the glass was a picture of the Greene family. Her dad, mom, sister, brother..Everyone was there. Her smile was so bright in this picture, it could light up a dark room. Everyone was laughing and smiling, she no longer smiled like that. This picture was taken a week before the fire happened and her parents passed, Beth remembered that day clearly. She closed her eyes, and furrowed her eyebrows, pain displayed on her face. She knows Maggie comes here, she could tell with how tidy and clean the grave was. "I'm so sorry daddy…" Beth finished as she turned and walked away. Her head pounded against her skull, her eyes puffy and raw. Tears kept fallen out of her eyes, and when she wiped them away it felt like she was using sandpaper to dry her tears. Beth looked down at her worn out converse and faded black jeans. She was dirty and smelled of sweat and the wilderness. Bad combination she thought.

Beth walked up to the steps of the farm just as the sun was rising. Pulling her house keys from her pocket her phone buzzed. Looking at the screen. She frowned as it was an unknown number. The text read, 'You've been cryin all night, it was a good show to watch Greene, but wouldn't it be a tragedy if you lost your best friend too?' Chills ran down her spine and Beth looked around. She couldn't text back, there was no number to trace. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and started for Tara's. Her lungs burned and she's pretty sure she was gonna puke. When Beth made it to Tara's house her legs felt like jelly, like all her energy was drained. She bent over, her hands on her knees gasping for air to fill her lungs. _What did that text mean? Why would anyone want to hurt her more than she already was? _So many thoughts ran through her head as she reached for the door. She stumbled forward and blackness overcame her.

Beth woke up, the air stale, hard for her to breathe. Beth tried to move but her hands and legs were tied. She wiggled trying to free herself. _Where the hell was she? Who took her? Why did they want her? Was the text a trap so they could get her alone and take her? _Her mind was clouded and foggy, her legs and arms sore. Beth felt weak and victimized. _Was this person after her this whole time? _She bit her lip hard, trying to stop the tears. Her body was shaking, whether it was from being cold or terrified, she couldn't tell you. The room was dark and small. The walls cement, Beth could tell she was in a basement or something because of how cold and awful smelling it was down here. Having trouble some friends, you get to know places like these. Whatever Beth was on, was hard and very uncomfortable. She was off the ground a few feet, this was no bed or a joyful place.

Beth could hear footsteps coming and she closed her eyes pretending to be sleeping. She could hear voices, people talking, very faint, you had to really listen. "You weren't suppose to take her yet you dumbass!" a guys voice grumbled. "Then when? We had to get her before we couldn't." another male hissed back. The two argued back and forth for a dawned on Beth, she knew who that was talking, the other voice however she didn't know. Her subconscious became active with thoughts. _Why did he take her? Were they going to hurt her or her family? _Beth was starting to wish she left town. The creak of the door broke through her thoughts. The two guys walked in. "Well, hello Greene." the unfamiliar man snarled. Beth glanced up, looking at the younger boy she swallowed. "I know you…" Beth hissed out. Without warning the older man hit her very hard across the face. Beth winced in pain and she knew he tore her fragile skin. Beth could feel the blood run down her cheek, along with her tears. "He'll find me….And when he does, you will regret takin me." Beth sneered. "Who's he? Ain't no one gonna come lookin." the man growled. Beth glared at the older man. "Daryl Dixon. He will come." she said with clenched teeth.


End file.
